


the endless night.

by xiiaeo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Wholesome, and, hyuck looking after mark, lenny approved, mark is overworked, this is just v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiiaeo/pseuds/xiiaeo
Summary: Mark can't get to sleep so Donghyuck sings him a lullaby.





	the endless night.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i couldn't get to sleep lmao its nothing special
> 
> title taken from nct 127 - wake up

━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

Mark lay awake, exhausted to the point where sleeping became impossible. After performing as all three units in the same day along with conflicting schedules, Mark had finally earned a day off if only he could get to sleep. He scooped his phone up from its resting place in front of his eyes and checked the time.

 

01:26

 

It's not that bad, Mark thought, but then again he had been trying to succumb to slumber for two hours already with no success in sight. He tried everything. He went to the toilet multiple times, had a drink, had a snack, tried to sleep with an eye mask on and with earplugs in but nothing worked.

 

Donghyuck had returned when the Dream members did and so he was already asleep in their shared room in the 127 dorm by the time Mark got back. He debated waking the other up many times purely out of boredom and frustration, but decided against it. He had come quite close sometimes. 

 

One time being when he had gone to the bathroom and stubbed his toe on the leg of Donghyuck’s bed, and another being when he accidentally ate a chilli instead of a strawberry in his sleepy haze. Thankfully, Jaehyun was still loitering in the living room at the time and came to assist upon hearing Mark’s exclaimed coughs and agitated bouncing. That had kept him awake for a while.

 

He checked the time again, only one minute had passed but it seemed ten times longer to Mark and his heavy eyelids. Through his tossing and turning he heard a sleep laced voice, muffled by a duvet, “Mark?”

 

Mark’s voice was tired but not nearly as hoarse as Donghyuck’s, “Yeah?”

 

The other rolled over to look at him on the opposite bed, “Why’re you still up?” He glanced at the digital clock on the small table between their beds, “We have to get up in three hours to go to Music Bank.”

 

Mark rubbed a hand over his face, “I know. I still can’t get to sleep though.”

 

“Have you tried—“

 

“I’ve tried everything.”

 

“—Listening to music?”

 

Mark nodded, “Yeah, the instrumental always wakes me up.”

 

He curled up in his blanket and sighed, momentarily shitting himself when a slim figure approached his bed until he realised it was just Donghyuck. The younger boy sat on the floor in front of Mark so their faces were level, but Mark was looking at him sideways, “What are you doing? It’s freezing, get back in bed.”

 

Donghyuck shook his head, “I’m fine.”

 

A soft silence surrounded them in the darkness until Donghyuck began to sing a song Mark had never heard before. Donghyuck has the voice of an angel and Mark quickly realised by the soft, quiet tone of his singing that he was trying to help him fall asleep.

 

Mark curled in on himself more for warmth and closed his eyes, hearing only Donghyuck’s sweet still slightly sleepy voice until the other lifted up Mark’s covers, “On second thought it is freezing, move over.”

 

Mark chuckled through his nose and complied, shuffling back as far as he could till his back hit the wall. The small single bed was not designed for two teenage boys but they made it work.

 

“Roll over,” Donghyuck whispered through the cold air.

 

“What?”

 

“Face the wall, I don’t wanna stare at your face all night,” Donghyuck joked.

 

Mark rolled his eyes in the darkness but obeyed nonetheless. After a minute or so a timid hand snaked around his waist to settle on his stomach and a nose buried itself in the crook of his neck.

 

“Donghyuck—“

 

The other hushed him quietly and also curled his legs up beside Mark’s. He sang the song quietly into Mark’s shoulder and with the soothing sound and profound warmth, Mark finally fell asleep.

 

━ᕕ━

 

He woke up the next morning still in a warm embrace and still feeling as tired as ever as he’d only slept for two hours before his alarm went off at 4:30, but he felt satisfied.

 

He shifted and stretched which caused Donghyuck to whine and muffle a yawn, “Did you sleep well?”

 

“I’m still tired,” Mark responded truthfully, “But thank you for helping me actually get some sleep.”

 

Donghyuck hummed, “You should’ve just woken me up sooner.”

 

“You  _ hate  _ being woken up.”

 

Donghyuck replied with a murmur, “Well  _ yeah _ , but I’d rather be agitated from being woken up instead of finding out you didn’t sleep at all.”

 

Mark responded with a quiet ‘ _ okay’  _ before slipping out of the embrace and stalking over to the bathroom. On the way he suddenly braced himself against the wall and Donghyuck shot to his side with concern, “Are you okay?”

 

Mark leaned against the wall rather breathlessly while blinking away the speckles in his vision, “Yeah, my vision just went black.”

 

“ _ Just went black _ ? That’s not normal, Mark.”

 

“Nah, it is,” he continued on through to the bathroom, “It happens all the time, really. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Donghyuck stood outside the closed bathroom door, “What if it happens on stage?”

 

The toilet flushed and Mark reappeared, “It’s fine, it just happens when I get up too fast, really.”

 

“ _ What if it happens on stage?” _

 

“Then I guess you’ll just have to catch me,” Mark shrugged cheerfully.

 

━ᕕ━

 

Thankfully their performances at Music Bank went well and they were back in their dorm by 10am. Everything was normal in the dorm until they heard Taeyong shriek an apology to Mark.

 

“I didn’t mean to step on you, oh my God, I’m so sorry!”

 

Mark waved it off absentmindedly, “S’fine.”

 

“Why’re you on the floor anyway?” Jaehyun questioned upon arriving at the scene.

 

“No reason.”

 

“Mark,” Donghyuck reprimanded in a stern voice.

 

The other shut his eyes, “I felt like I was going to faint so I lay down.”

 

Taeyong squawked, “What? Are you okay? Is something wrong?”

 

“He’s not sleeping or eating properly,” Donghyuck chided.

 

“Traitor,” came Mark’s breathy voice.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Jaehyun said, sounding worried.

 

Donghyuck informed them, “He didn’t want you all to fuss over him.”

 

The older pair sighed in unison and disapproval with Taeyong’s soft voice following, “Promise you’ll tell us things like this from now on, okay?”

 

The tired boy nodded, “Promise.”

 

Jaehyun enquired, “Can you stand up?”

 

Mark slowly shifted himself to lean against the cupboards in a sitting position before rising up with the support of Jaehyun. The entourage all went with Mark to his and Donghyuck’s room to make sure he got there okay and then the older two males left him and Donghyuck alone.

 

Mark settled back into bed and Donghyuck perched next to him, “Do you want anything to eat?”

 

Mark considered for a moment before replying, “No, I just want to sleep.”

 

“Alright,” Donghyuck said and got up, alarming Mark.

 

“Wait can you stay?” His words came out fast but with a beat of hesitation.

 

Donghyuck smiled down at him, “I will, I’m just going to get you some water.”

 

Mark rolled over to face the wall while Donghyuck left the room. True to his word he returned a minute later with a clear glass of water and a box of tablets, “I figured you have a headache?”

 

“Yeah,” Mark sat up in his bed and gratefully swallowed the tablets with a mouthful of water, “Thanks.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

Donghyuck took the glass from him and left it on the small bedside table before slipping into the warmth under the covers with Mark.

 

When the same arm snaked around his waist and the same breath tickled his neck, Mark decided that was his new favourite way to fall into the land of dreams.

｡ﾟ･.*☆ﾟ━

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought~ I know this is nothing special I just thought I may as well upload it since I've written it. I wish I had me a donghyuck to help me sleep lmao


End file.
